Memories and Regret
by LaurenKate67
Summary: Up's thoughts on his 'injury' Flashbacks in both PoV, Taz and Up. The tages of their friendship. TUp fluff at some points, angst, romance, friendship. Rated K for now.


A/N Okay, had a brand new idea for a story, it's going to be Up's thoughts on the 'injury' he received, with flashbacks and also bits of Taz's memories in as well. Next chapter should be Taz's look back on her Quinceanera.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, unfortunately. I do own the idea for the story, but not the full plot line, that belongs to Starkid.

The damp smell of failure burnt at his quivering nostrils as his hopelessly grasped out for the last bit of dignity he had. He had failed her. He had broken his promise. A promise shouldn't mean so much really, not when more pressing matters were top news, but he'd ruined that tiny fibre of trust between the two of them.

He remembered making the vow to her. It was 15th July 2486.

Lieutenant Up's communicator beeped loudly from next to his messed up bed. Up ran from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and dodged the various items that were strewn across the floor. Leaping onto the bed, Up reached for his communicator, checking the message.

[12:36PM

Up. Get to the meeting room. NOW.]

His eyes searched the room until they came upon his uniform, on the chair from where he had carelessly thrown it before falling into bed the night before. Running towards them, he picked up some underwear from the drawers next to his bed, pulled them onto himself and ran from his room, toothbrush still hanging from the side of his mouth.

Bursting through the door, Up searched the room for the familiar faces of his team. Commander Stark sat facing the door, Cadet North and Cadet Shore sat either side of him.

"So glad you could finally make it Lieutenant. Nice to know you brush your teeth too." Stark said with a smirk.

Up look down to see the familiar blue handle sticking out from his lips. Withdrawing the toothbrush, Up wiped his mouth before speaking.

"I'm sorry Commander, I only just got your message Sir."

"Well sit down boy and we'll get down to business."

Up strolled towards the last empty seat and slumped in. He was tired and knew that the mission was going to be urgent. 'Might as well get as much relaxation in before the mayhem, eh?' He thought.

"We are going on a 12 hour mission to Earth today Soldiers, a country called Mexico. The large robot attacks have been based there and we need to see if there are any survivors. Needless to say, the worst has happened, we're just going in to clean up and whatnot."

"Commander, may I ask you something?" Up asked loudly.

"What is it son? I don't have all day."

"I was just wondering Sir, why don't we ever get put on fighting missions, we always turn up after the brawl Sir, I thought the post you had meant that we went into battle, not waited for innocent lives to be taken then stroll in as if it were normal to be surrounded by dead bodies, why can't we save lives instead of clearing up the remains of ones that have been taken?"

"Son, I'll tell you now, and this is the only time I'll ever say it, it's better to see the dead body of someone you don't know, then see someone you are trying to save be gunned down by those blasted robots."

It wasn't until Up had arrived in the town of Acambaro in Mexico, precautionary zapper strapped across his back, the disgust of his job hit him. The stench of death filled the air, bodies were piled up on carts being dragged away by other Rangers and screams and wails filled the ears of anyone within a 3 mile radius.

"This is disgusting." Up shouted. "What kind of sick people would allow this to happen to children? Because that's what these people are, they are all someone's child. Someone's mother, father, sister and brother. Aunts and Uncles. Grandparents. Where is the humanity? Dead God! He must be dead in order to allow this to happen to innocent people!"

A small whimper interrupted his ranting, and he raced round the corner, glanced quickly to the left to see a flash of pink hanging from a tree. 3 robots were left. 3 robots were beating a small girl like a piñata. It took Up a few seconds to realize what was going on before slinging his zapper of his back.3 seconds. 3 shots. 3 bangs. Quiet.

Up rushed toward the small figure, scooping her into his arms and placing her upright.

"Hey there little missy, are you okay?"

"¿Dónde están mi familia?" (Where are my family?)

Up hadn't taken Spanish in the academy, and it didn't even occur to him that this young girl in his arms would speak a different language.

"¿Eres un Ranger Starship? Reconozco tu uniforme, el más nuevo en circulación, lo que significa que usted es nuevo ¿no? Lo sé todo sobre la Liga Galáctica. Oh mierda, ¿tu me entiendes?" (Are you a Starship Ranger? I recognise your uniform, the newest in circulation, that means you're new right? I know all about the Galactic League. Oh crap, can you understand me?)

"Erm, jou are a Starship Ranger, right?" Taz mumbled slowly, making sure she got her sentence correct.

"Ah, so she does speak English! Well little lady, how are you feeling?"

Taz could barely concentrate on his words when all she could hear was the drawl of a Southern accent, until the words 'little lady' appeared, then it was all she could hear.

Little lady. Little lady. Little. Lady.

"Jou listen to me. Did jou see me over there? Yes? Well I was still alive because I fought them blasted robots. I am not little. I am not WEAK. I will never be called weak, I fought them robots for my family, jou got that? No lady could do what I did. So jou better stop calling me 'Little Lady' because I will do to you what I did to them."

Taz had given up on making sure her sentences make sense, but it turned out that she knew more than she realised, as the words seemed to flow from her mouth as the anger seethed out of her.

"Woah, woah litt.. Hang on there, I didn't mean no harm. I just wanted to know if you were alright. You look pretty bust up, but you are alive."

"Jou actually care?"

"What makes you think that I wouldn't?"

"I thought that because.. well .. it's just.. never mind."

"No c'mon, you have to tell me now."

"It's just, the stories we hear about Starship Rangers, the real juicy ones, it comes out as if jou are .. I don't know how to put this kindly.. heartless." Taz waited for Up's reaction with baited breath.

Up barked out a laugh.

"My name is Lieutenant Up, you can call me Up. You're a funny lass, you got a name?"

"Taz."

"What kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name is Up?" Taz retaliated with a smirk on her face.

"Well played, Taz, well played. But seriously, you look pretty beaten, you need a hand to a MediPod?"

"I don't need help! Jou didn't help me beat them robots did jou? No! So I don't need jour help walking, okay?"

Up could see that this girl had been affected by something deeply, something maybe not too recent. He could read this girl like a book, for some reason the honey eyes of hers let so much away to him, yet he could tell she hid everything behind the tough mask to everyone else.

"Can I at least pull you up?"

"Fine."

Up hauled the petite girl to her feet. She wobbled, took one step and fell to her knees. Up rushed to help her but she batted his hands away.

"I can do this." She growled through gritted teeth.

So the rest of the walk to the MediPod consisted of Up holding his arms up around 10 centimeters away from Taz as she walked, hobbled and crawled.

A few hours later, Taz sat up in her bed to find Up slouched in the chair next to her.

"I never asked jou, jou are a new Ranger right? The uniform is the new one, but I have one problem with that theory though."

"What is it?"

"Jou have grey hair."

Up could tell that this girl, the tiny girl sat in a hospital gown in front of him, the girl he had only known for 3 hours, had suddenly turned out to be the most interesting, charismatic person he had ever met, and Up was hoping it would stay that way for a long time. He hoped he would know her for a very long time.


End file.
